When consumers make purchases at a merchant location, many methods of conducting a transaction are available. Consumers may use many different cards or accounts for purchases, such as gift cards, debit cards, credit cards, stored value cards, and other cards or accounts. The user account identifiers and other data represented by the cards may be communicated to the merchant system via magnetic stripes, near field communication technologies involving user computing devices, and other suitable mechanisms.
Current applications for conducting transactions at a merchant location do not provide the opportunity for the consumer to make a hands-free transaction. Additionally, current applications require the consumer to perform actions to identify himself by providing user account identifiers or other data to the merchant system.